Jasper and the Appendix Fiasco
by Pickler96
Summary: Jasper needs his appendix out. But things can't ever go as planned. Slight Jaggie.


Summary: What would happen if Jasper has appendicitis, he disappears for two hours, his appendix bursts and does more damage then it's supposed to, there is a major car crash closing down all of the roads, it takes two hours for the paramedics arrive, and a four hour wait to get in to the OR? Trouble that's what.

Disclaimer: I do not own Unnatural History. Or any of the characters.

Henry and Mr. Bartlett were downstairs eating breakfast on a cold Thursday morning. "Henry, will you go get Jasper up for me?" Mr. Bartlett looked up from his paper and shifted his gaze to Henry.

"No need dad. Jasper is up." Jasper slurred, trudging into the kitchen. He looked pale and was slightly shaking. He plopped a piece of toast into the toaster and walked to the table. "I didn't sleep well last night. I kept tossing and turning." He answered their unasked question.

"Are you okay to go to school? You look a little pale." Mr. Bartlett put his hand on his son's forehead. "And you're burning up."

"I'm fine." Jasper said. Swatting away his hand. He got up and went to the toaster when his piece of toast popped up. He ate about half of it before throwing the rest away. He glared at Henry and his dad. Who were giving him looks of concern. "What? Come on Henry. Maggie wants to meet up with us before school." He said practically dragging Henry out the door.

Page break Page break Page break

Jasper and Henry met up with Maggie outside of the school. She frowned when she saw him. "What's wrong Jasper?"

He threw his hands up into the air. "Nothing. I didn't sleep we…" He was cut off by a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Jasper!" Henry and Maggie cried as he stumbled.

"I'm fine. My arm still hurts from when you were showing me Buda monk moves." He lied giving them a weak smile.

"Okay." Henry looked at him skeptically.

Page break Page break Page break

It was period three and Jasper was on his way back to his class room when a sharp pain waved through his body for the seventh time that day. He just barely pulled himself into a dead end hall way before passing out.

Page break Page break Page break

It had been two periods ago when Jasper disappeared. Maggie was starting to get worried. She knew that Jasper was lying. Why didn't she call him out on it? She was walking with Henry, even though she was zoning him out. She just barely saw a crumpled form on the ground in a secluded hall way before she stopped.

Henry stopped. "Mags?"

"Jasper." She said to him walking towards the hallway. When she reached him. He was shaking, covered in sweat and groaning.

"Henry. Get Mr. Bartlett." Maggie yelled to him. Henry ran down the hallways to the dean's office.

"Mags." Jasper whispered. "Is… Is that you?"

"Yes. Jasper. It's me." She said close to tears. This was not good.

"Earlier, I… I lied. It wasn't my arm. It was my stomach."

"Ya I kind of figured."

"Jasper!" Mr. Bartlett called as ah fell to his knees. "Maggie call 911." He looked down at Jasper. "You should have stayed home."

"No then I would have to face this al… ahh." He curled in on himself as the worst pain he had ever felt ripped through his body.

"Jasper!" Maggie, Mr. Bartlett and Henry cried at the same time.

"The doctor- guy on the phone said it's most likely his appendix. And if this is the worst of the pain it probably burst. They're sending an ambulance. But there has been a major crash, which closed all the roads. They are also sending a police escort so we can go to the hospital with him." Maggie said hang up the phone.

Page break Page break Page break

It had been an hour and a half already. Jaspers' condition was rapidly deteriorating. Mr. Bartlett told the secretary what was going on and she called a lock down. So that the paramedics could get to Jasper and to keep prying eyes away.

Page break Page break Page break

Finally the paramedics arrived. Almost two hours after Maggie called. She was the one who went in the ambulance with him, because Neither Henry or she could drive and sometime in the last half an hour Jasper grabbed her hand.

When they got to the hospital Jasper was taken in to get a cat scan as well as a MRI. When he came back the started pumping him with antibiotics. The doctor pulls the three of them aside. "There is no easy way to say this. When Jasper's appendix ruptured it broke some of the sealing on some of his past injuries…"

"Past injuries?" Maggie and Henry asked.

"I'll explain later. Go on Doc." Mr. Bartlett said.

"It completely reopened up the whole in his stomach. And damaged the kidney. Luckily it missed the Liver and the working part of his kidney. But if we don't get him into surgery before that night is over. He will die." The doctor walks away.

"Previous injuries?" Maggie asked.

They walked back over to Jasper. Mr. Bartlett sighed. "Jasper had a few… health issues growing up. Have you ever noticed he eats the same thing every day at school?"

"Yes." Henry answered.

"Well. Actually I guess I should start from the beginning… Jasper was born with only a half a kidney. The Doctors were worried that it would cause issues. S they ran tests every week here. Each one came out fine until he was five. It started to mutate. Become bigger. It adapted some sort of shell. Like it knew it would be needed. It started functioning twice as well. A few weeks later they deemed it, okay to be normal. Maggie do you remember that year Jasper didn't go to school with you?"

"Yes. He won't tell me why."

"Jasper was kidnapped beaten and in the end stabbed. The knife punctured his stomach. It's been years but certain things can still give him problems. Of course I will be blending his food for a while now." He let that sink in. He looked at Jasper. When he turned back around both of them were asleep.

Page break Page break Page break

Next thing Mr. Bartlett new. He was being shaken awake. "Mr. Bartlett. We made it just in time. Jasper is going to be okay. He is in Post Op at the moment. You should be able to take him home in a few days.

Page break Page break Page break

It has been seven days since the surgery. It took four days fir Jasper to awaken. Now he is on bed rest or another week and a half. Not allowed to leave the house for another half a week after that. Then six weeks after that he's supposed to take it easy. To him it was his past rolled into one. When he returned to school he had so much work to catch up on.

"I have so much to do." He sighed.

"I can help." Maggie said pushing his char away from the desk in the DOUM room. She sat on his lap facing him. She closed the distance between them until they're lips met. While he was relatively surprised he kissed back. He could get through three weeks of makeup work. As long as Maggie stayed by his side.

There it is. I couldn't help adding a little Jaggie in the end.


End file.
